


復聯3感想文(帶CP)

by Noran_Hsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noran_Hsu/pseuds/Noran_Hsu
Summary: 上班時間沒事幹就寫了短短的文，寫完自己覺得何必。復聯本命一直都是隊長，但好心疼鋼鐵人QAQ因涉及劇透，總共四短篇。盾鐵/盾冬/錘基/東尼個人向





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 上班時間沒事幹就寫了短短的文，寫完自己覺得何必。  
> 復聯本命一直都是隊長，但好心疼鋼鐵人QAQ  
> 因涉及劇透，總共四短篇。  
> 盾鐵/盾冬/錘基/東尼個人向

盾鐵

離那場內戰已經過了幾年。那支老舊過時的電話鈴聲從未響起，儘管史蒂夫一直隨身攜帶。甚至有次電池宣告報銷，他翻遍好幾間中古手機店，才終於再次開機，但它就是未曾響起。  
隱匿行蹤的日子並不輕鬆，但也不難過，相較於七十年前的戰場，好太多了。就是沒辦法隨時與同伴保持聯絡或有時無法即時取得情報。為了不讓幫助過他們的人也惹上麻煩，史蒂夫他們鮮少與同伴之外的人聯繫。  
直到那天，他片刻不敢離身的手機終於響起，他一秒接起，就深怕另一頭的人改變主意。可從另一端傳來的聲音卻不是那個他朝思暮想的聲音，而是多年前就消失於天際的另一人。他還來不及感到安慰，便從布魯斯口中聽到了那個幾乎令他心臟停止跳動的消息。  
鋼鐵人隨著那艘外星飛船，消失在宇宙之間。

不行，他不能慌。美國隊長告訴自己要冷靜，越是這種時候，他就越需要冷靜。鋼鐵人不是第一次經歷生死關頭的危機，而每次他都可以幸免於難，這次一定也可以。史蒂夫強迫自己這麼相信，他現在應該做的是阻止敵人，不讓傷害擴大，這樣才不會在對方歷劫歸來時看到殘破的家園。而他們，流浪了這些年，他們要歸隊(回家)了。  
這一仗前所未有的艱難，連強大如索爾，都沒有趕得上阻止薩諾斯。最後，幻視在他面前被拆回廢鐵、巴奇在他面前化為粉塵、瓦坎達失去了國王、山姆也不見蹤影。  
而直到最後的最後，史蒂夫都沒能再見到東尼一眼，再聽到他聲音一次。  
最終美國隊長也無力保護好他的隊員、他的家、他的歸屬。  
他的……東尼。


	2. 復聯3衍伸感想文 盾冬

盾冬

巴奇自長眠中醒了過來，他並沒有選擇再次沉睡，而是在那隱於世界一角的土地上，過著一個人的安靜生活。這是史蒂夫從瓦坎達那邊得到的消息，得到消息後，他並沒有馬上飛去見他。  
他知道巴奇還需要一點時間調整，也有請使者向巴奇帶了些話，這樣就足夠了。再說美國隊長現在是世界通緝要犯，行動更需要謹慎。  
流浪的日子並不好過，但也不會比70年前的戰場還糟糕。此時的流亡之旅與彼時的軍旅生涯相較，已經舒適了許多，只是身邊沒有巴奇。  
史蒂夫真的很高興巴奇願意試著往前走，不只意味著他的朋友正在康復，雖然巴奇或許一輩子都無法擺脫酷寒戰士所犯下的罪。也代表史蒂夫不是這時代為一一個被時間遺棄的人。

然後戰爭又來了。在得知了鋼鐵人的失蹤，以及為了取下幻視頭上那顆寶石，美國隊長帶著隊友，再次拜訪了瓦坎達。已經裝上右臂的巴奇笑著走了過來，久未見到的臉龐上已經掛回屬於巴奇‧巴恩斯的溫柔笑容。儘管情勢險峻，但史蒂夫打從心底感到高興，他的巴奇回來了。不是酷寒戰士，也不是為混亂記憶所困的巴奇，而是他最好的朋友、最信任的戰友，以及他永遠認定的伴侶。  
他們又再次並肩作戰了。

這一仗前所未有的艱難，連強大如索爾，都沒有趕得上阻止薩諾斯。最後，幻視在他面前被拆回廢鐵、東尼到最後都下落不明、瓦坎達失去了國王、山姆也不見蹤影。  
而巴奇，巴奇在他眼前化為了粉塵。只來得及在最後再喚一聲他的名字。史蒂夫蹲了下來，不敢置信地望著那堆曾經是巴奇的塵土。  
他又失去了他一次。沒能保護好他的隊員、他的家、他的歸屬。  
他的……巴奇。


	3. 復聯3衍伸感想文 錘基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 錘基

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念：其實錘基一直都很挑戰我底線，因為我雷兄弟，但沒血緣關係就可以！  
> 真的很受不了台版每次都把奧丁森翻成奧丁之子，馬的那明明人家的姓！  
> 擁抱來自索爾3，索爾都說如果洛基真的在就抱下去了，當然只好抱囉。

在索爾還來不及多做反應，他就在一瞬失去了所有。他阻止了諸神黃昏，卻終是阻止不了阿斯嘉的殞落。他的子民、他的朋友，到他唯一的兄弟。  
索爾對天父發誓，當他看到洛基從虛無中取出宇宙魔方時，真的恨不得就讓他跟著阿斯嘉一起消逝，可當洛基嘮叨地念著那一堆長的要死的頭銜投誠時，提到奧丁森時望向他的眼神，讓索爾打從心底顫慄了起來。而那顫慄化為恐懼只用了幾秒，因為他看到了洛基藏在身後的匕首。被束縛住而沒有行動能力的索爾只能用力瞠大眼，繃緊全身的肌肉，看著他曾經厭惡、曾經憎恨、曾經放棄，卻依舊摯愛的弟弟被人掐住脖子提到半空，最後像塊破布一樣，被扔在了他的面前。總是像在盤算什麼似的靈活眼睛無神的張著。  
洛基！不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不！

索爾‧奧丁森在一瞬間失去了所有。  
後來他獲救了。既然命運還不讓他死，那他就讓所有敵人都不得好死。反正他已經失去所有了，還有什麼好怕的。  
拚命拿到了那柄戰斧，直赴地球，趕到他僅存的朋友身邊，與他必須殺死的敵人面前。  
他只能用多餘的一點點精神去思念他的弟弟。愛惡作劇、忌妒心重，心靈扭曲的洛基，或許他們真的曾經恨不得能殺了對方，但最終他們還是走在一起。索爾接著想到洛磯很偶爾流露出的真心、最後的那個擁抱，為了他交出魔方，為了他們想襲擊薩諾斯，跟那雙再也了無生氣雙眼。  
他的家人，他唯一的弟弟，他漫長人生中唯一最長遠的牽掛。

這是場艱辛的戰役，即便是對索爾來說，儘管他在最後劈開了薩諾斯的胸膛，可這次命運卻沒有對他嶄露微笑。  
對不起，洛基。索爾站在狼藉且哀傷沉重的戰場上，故不上悼念逝去的朋友，只是仰望著天。  
他們是神，或許沒有來世，但如果有天能再次相遇。我發誓會更珍惜你這兄弟，更努力去愛你，更用心去保護你。就算沒有任何關係，我依然會愛你。


	4. 復聯3衍伸感想文 東尼個人向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前鋼鐵人看的很歡樂，後來每次看到就要心疼一下東尼T^T

東尼‧史塔克，除了知名企業家、天才等頭銜之外，還有個種所皆知的頭銜：鋼鐵人。但很多人都誤會了，東尼之所以是鋼鐵人，不是因為那身戰衣，而是因為他本人。  
當那艘飛船出現時，東尼其實沒有想太多，那幾乎是已經刻在骨子裡的反應了。就算早就知道這大概是趟單程旅行，他還是毫不猶豫地就上去了。  
東尼並不想花時間對那個半路出家，話又超多小鬼解釋太多，他甚至都有點後悔當初找了個孩子參與了那場他其實不用參加的戰鬥，在蜘蛛人因為缺氧而死之前，他把那套為了那孩子所造的鋼鐵戰衣給了對方，並確保他踏上歸途。卻沒想到運動神經絕倫的蜘蛛小鬼還是成功的跟了上來。  
儘管生氣對方的不聽指揮，但東尼也別無他法。而且他再次發現，那孩子儘管全身還散著乳臭味，但卻並非是個只想逞英雄的小屁孩。既然這樣，多個戰力也是好的。接著他們聯手救出了奇異博士，並決定前往薩諾斯的老宅──泰坦星。他們在那裡遇上由外星人組成的星際異攻隊，經過一番商量，擬出了作戰計畫，卻在差一點時功虧一簣。  
而當薩諾斯的武器貫穿自己時，東尼一瞬間意識到這裡就是他的終點，但這預感卻錯了，奇異博士竟然選擇了用寶石交換了他這條再活也沒有多久的命。  
最後，取得時間寶石的薩諾斯絲毫不理會他們，直接離開了。當一群狼狽的英雄準備離開時，異變發生了。  
首先是螳螂女，直接在他們面前化為粉塵，接下來是其他人。  
年輕的蜘蛛人壓不住心中的恐懼，哭泣顫抖著抱住了他，這次東尼沒有推開，那孩子的體溫清晰的傳遞了過來。而最後，還帶著哭腔的蜘蛛人在向鋼鐵人道了一聲歉後，也同樣化做粉塵消失了。

這就是了，東尼‧史塔克一直以來的噩夢。他再次害死了所有人，唯獨他一人留了下來。


End file.
